Koga Kuchiki
Summary Kōga Kuchiki was the former 3rd seat of the 6th division and a member of the Kuchiki Clan. He revolted against the 13 Court Guard Squads after discovering his betrayal by his higher ups and his building paranoia of his power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Koga Kuchiki Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Soul Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Afterimage Creation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Spiritual possession (Muramasa can forcefully manifesting other Zanpakuto spirits and control them), Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation via Kido, Can create threads of spiritual energy, Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Byakuya Kuchiki, took both Ginrei Kuchiki and Genryusai Yamamoto to fight him evenly in a weaker state) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Byakuya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Was capable of taking hits from both Ginrei Kuchiki and Genryusai Yamamoto) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, Several hundred meters with Kido and Spiritual Threads Standard Equipment: His Zanpaktou, Muramasa; Several Halberds Intelligence: High (Is a skilled Soul Reaper capable of fighting the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki and Genryusai Yamamoto) Weaknesses: Is rash and overconfident in his abilities sometimes to the point of ignoring advice from others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Kido: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. *'Hyoga Seiran:' Koga fires a wave of Ice from the tip of his blade, freezing the opponent and the surronding area. *'Kongobaku:' Koga generates a blast of spherical red energy. *'Gaki Rekko:' Koga a circle of energy before firing multiple blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. Spiritual Threads: Koga is capable of creating spiritual threads invisible to the naked eye, only being able to be seen on surfaces. These threads work by capturing the targets shadow instead of the target themselves. Illusions: By sending his Reiryoku into his opponent, Kōga can confuse all five of their senses. This allows him to fake oncoming attacks, create clones of himself to avoid attacks, and make himself appear to be further away than he actually is in order to perform surprise attacks at close range. Kōga claims these are far more than illusions, which he considers "simplistic", and can infuse weapons with his Reiatsu in order to create illusory clones of them when attacking. Muramasa: •'Shikai:' Upon release, Muramasa glows purple and releases a 360-degree wave of purple energy into the surrounding area, causing all Zanpakutō in the area to turn on their wielder. The Zanpakutō will move on their own against their wielder's will, attack their allies, or even turn against their own wielder. ▪'Yūkōjōchū Muramasa:' Muramasa has the ability to manifest in his true form, and can even manifest himself at a distance from his master because he can hear Kōga's call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Kōga's command ▪'Zanpakutō Spirit Manifestation:' Muramasa is capable of forcefully manifesting other Zanpakutō spirits into the real world and control them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Bleach Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Thread Users